


A song for every moment

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy, Lazy Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song that describes the lives of Zayn and Liam. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(A collection of drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be some short drabbles about Zayn and Liam inspired but songs

So this is how it started Zayn was laying in bed still asleep while Liam was sitting in the end of the bed full dressed and now he was tying his shoelaces and watching Zayn sleep "stop looking at me like that you perv" Liam just giggle at him and stand up and walked towards Zayn and bend a little to give him a little kiss in the lips, but Zayn just hugged him to the neck and force him to get above him "stay" he whispered through Liam's lips. 

So Liam stay another day with this little shit called Zayn Malik. 

 

The next day Liam woke up in an empty and cold bed.  
Zayn was nowhere near the room. 

He rubs his hand towards his face and stand up putting a pair of pants and walking around the flat. 

When he was near to the living room he heard a softy voice  
" …yes, can you please re scheduled for two more days, yeah I know but please I just want some time with him alone without anyone near, … yeah okay 7:00 am got it. Thank again" 

"Who was that, babe?" Zayn jump a little and turn to face a sleepy Liam "hey jaan, sleep well?" "Yeah but you didn't answer my question. Who was that babe?" "Ummh it was - it was Paul, I may or may not re scheduled your fly to Wolverhampton until two more days" "Zayn you knew that I had to take it yesterday…" "yes I knew but I only wanted to spend more time alone with you jaan" he said that while hugging Liam through the waist and putting his head in the crock of his neck and Liam was fucked up with this cuddly Zayn. 

He kissed his head and said "okay, let's go to bed and have a proper cuddle babe and maybe some more" Zayn just smiled in Liam's neck and whispers "are you thinking something naughty jaan? Because I'm thinking in something" " let's go to bed and you'll found out" "okay, carry me?" "You little lazy bastard" Zayn smiled and peck his lips and said "love you" Liam carried Zayn and said " love you too, let's go to bed now" "okay" 

And that is how they spend the next to days, in bed kissing, making love, and only getting up to go for food or to the bathroom.


	2. You're all I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam are falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by the song Falling For You by The 1975.

This is how it start. 

Liam didn't want to spend his days with anyone that is not Zayn.   
He just want to be with him all day, watching him doddle in his notebook, listen to his music, talking about everything and anything. 

But the most important he want to kiss him, to touch every part of him but Zayn only want him like a friend. That's all that Liam is to Zayn, a friend, a really good one. 

 

They were in Zayn's house, laying in the king sized bed that Zayn has. 

Liam was starting at the ceiling when Zayn said "I think that I'm gay", Liam tense up and stayed quiet " Does it bother you?" Liam was take it back and rushed said "What?, of course not, is only that I done know what to say". 

Zayn was watching him and then turned his head to the ceiling too "I think that I'm gay too" Zayn turns his head again toward Liam "how did you know?"   
"I may or may not fancy a really good looking guy"   
"Oh" was all that Zayn said. 

And that is how things end that nigh. Both boy fall asleep in silence curled around each other. That was their form of say that they were okay with each other sexually. 

 

Liam couldn't help himself, he was so in love with Zayn, and he didn't know how finish his misery.   
He started avoiding Zayn, it wasn't easy because his world turn around Zayn. 

It was the fourth day avoiding Zayn when he heard a voice "You're begin an idiot, what are you avoiding me?   
"I'm not"  
"Course you are, I know you and I had eyes, I saw you leaving the rooms when I enter, and now you look guilty"

Liam doesn't know what to do so he said "I love you"   
"I know Li but---"  
"No, you don't know, I fell for you, I'm in love with you"

Zayn keep staring at him and then explored and snap Liam in the back of the head " you idiot, I thought that you love someone else, I thought that I didn't have a chance with you" 

Liam was about to protest but a pair or lips shut him up, Zayn was kissing him, it took a moment to Liam to respond to the kiss. 

The kiss was slow and endearing, Zayn kissed like he was afraid that Liam could break, it took a moment and Liam start to heated the kiss, he can't stop kissing Zayn, and Zayn couldn't stop neither.   
But when the air wasn't enough the break the kiss but keep their foreheads together. 

"I think that I'm falling for you" Zayn said and Liam smiled   
"I think that I already fell for you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. 
> 
> My tumblr if you want to talk. 
> 
> blankspace-ziam.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi in tumblr 
> 
> blankspace-ziam.tumblr.com


End file.
